


Minor Details

by HyperKid



Series: Magic Lube Thursday [14]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Explicit Sex, Magic Lube Thursday Gone Wrong, Other, Potion of Rhino’s Viagra, if your erection persists more than four hours call your cleric, rhino sex potion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:28:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28125405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HyperKid/pseuds/HyperKid
Summary: You should always be a little careful of anything you put in your body. Molly never has been, but he’s learning that lesson now. The hard way.
Relationships: Background PolyNein, Caleb Widogast/Mollymauk Tealeaf, Widomauk - Relationship
Series: Magic Lube Thursday [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1927072
Comments: 8
Kudos: 88





	Minor Details

**Author's Note:**

> HK: You said you wanted to be in ‘em :) You didn’t say it had to be a good thing.   
> Mollymauk: *snickering* You’re a fucking gremlin.   
> HK: I really am. No one, especially not me, said all the lubes were gonna go well! Honestly them going wrong is lots of fun.   
> Mollymauk: I’m gonna find a way to give it to Beau.   
> HK: Nooooo, I honestly dunno what would happen and I don’t wanna reseaaaaarch...   
> Mollymauk: But it’d be fun finding out.   
> HK: Not for me!   
> Mollymauk: Quitter.   
> HK: I am working on your heat lube but I could stop.   
> Mollymauk: ... Alright. Fine. You win, you demon.   
> HK: And! ONE WHOLE YEAR! I MADE IT ONE WHOLE FUCKING YEAR!   
> Mollymauk: You need more short ones for next year.   
> HK: I fucking do, but what am I working on? Your heat lube, Eadwulf/Caleb/Caddy pleasure/pain, and ~something~ involving Haste/Cherries and combining my other favourites.   
> Mollymauk: Put the Enlarge one in my heat.   
> HK: So you want it in July?   
> Mollymauk: You’re a cruel mistress.   
> HK: Cruel and unrepentant. But what better way to finish the year than with Matt’s Canon Sex Potion?   
> Mollymauk: ~You~ got to finish. 
> 
> WARNINGS!! Seriously, learn the side effects before playing with sexy drugs. Don’t be like Molly 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own shit, not even the ideas behind this particular sex potion!

“This was a terrible idea,” Molly groaned, slumping sideways onto mussed and sweaty sheets. Caleb whined softly as Molly’s cock fell out of him, hard and almost red rather than its usual purple. His own erection was just as hard, aching and weeping precome. 

Even going through a full bottle of lube, he was beginning to get worried about friction. 

Rolling towards him Molly groaned and reached out to snag the bottle that had started this mess. 

“And you’re sure there’s not some kind of magic word to end it?” He whined, pushing the bottle into Caleb’s hands. 

Giving up on holding position, Caleb dropped onto his side too, wincing as his thoroughly fucked asshole twitched. 

“Ja... nothing. It just said it would increase stamina,” he said almost plaintively, glaring at the bottle in his hand. Molly groaned and buried his face in Caleb’s chest, wrapping his arms around the human. 

“This is the least fun boner I’ve ever had,” he grumbled, careful not to let anything below their chests touch. 

Caleb was inclined to agree, catching his breath as the want died down yet again. He’d lost track of the number of times he’d almost peaked, how many times he’d been on the brink of an orgasm that just wouldn’t come. It burned now, leaving him raw and drained. 

It had seemed like such a good idea at the time? 

** 

The label on the bottle said “Rhino’s Endurance”. Anyone who studied magical buffs knew about Cat’s Grace, Bull’s Strength, all of those. There was even a Bear’s Endurance on the traditional list. 

Of course, they could all be distilled into potions separately from the single spell that would cast them. But Rhino’s Endurance? 

Finding it in Chastity’s Nook was the most helpful contextual clue. Molly pulled it from one of the shelves in the back with a delighted cackle and swanned over to find Caleb in the books. 

“The fuck is this?” He asked cheerfully, pushing the bottle into the wizard’s hand. 

Caleb took a moment to read the label, then looked around the store. 

“That... is a potion. Where did you find it?” 

“A magic potion?” Molly pressed, tail twitching with excitement. He was almost like a kid in a candy store... which was an accurate estimate of basically all of the Nein in this particular shop. 

Caleb personally wasn’t one for rampant glee but it was something he very much enjoyed in his travelling companions. Fighting back a smile, he nodded and turned the bottle around, frowning slightly as he read the label. 

“Yes, Mollymauk...” 

Well, one thing sprang to mind. He’d be more inclined to cast Identify on the thing first because he’d certainly never heard of a spell for this, but... 

Molly’s chin nestled into the crook of his neck, interrupting his thoughts. 

“What does it do?” The tiefling asked sweetly, arms slipping around the wizard’s waist. Caleb stiffened for a moment and relaxed, turning just enough to not clock himself on one of Molly’s horns. 

“It seems to be for... enhancing your... sexual stamina,” he managed, almost tripping over the words as Molly’s grin grew wider and more filthy. It was hard not to grin back. 

With a swift gesture, Molly plucked the bottle from his hand and swanned across to the counter. 

“Do you need anything else, Mister Caleb,” he called over his shoulder, pulling out his money pouch without a hint of discretion. Giving into the smile, Caleb reshelved his book and followed Molly to the counter and then out of the shop. 

You did tend to have to buy things before Identifying them. People got a little tetchy about the ten minutes otherwise. 

** 

A smarter man than Caleb Widogast would have asked the damn shop about duration. About anything, really, because while Identify told him what magic was there it didn’t really do those little details like “if your erection persists longer than four hours consult a doctor”. 

A smarter man than Caleb Widogast would have taken the smallest possible sip to try. Waited to see what effects there might be. Stopped Mollymauk from chugging half of it when he couldn’t feel any changes. 

Wouldn’t have downed the other fucking half himself. 

Because the problem was... a stamina enhancer didn’t feel much different when the fun started. They took their time over foreplay, kissing and touching and slowly working one another open. Waiting for any indication that the spell had worked. Wondering if they needed some kind of activation word. 

Things only really got magical when they moved on, Caleb sinking carefully onto Molly’s cock with a low moan. It felt good, it always did, the smooth stretch and the little sparks of sensation at each piercing in the Jacob’s Ladder down Molly’s shaft. 

There was just... a hint of tension, the very faintest edge of something held back. Caleb blew out a breath, arms draping around Molly’s shoulders as he rested his brow against his lover’s. 

“Okay... there might be something,” he admitted in a voice made ragged by need. Molly’s grin was fanged and feral, hands cupping Caleb’s skinny asscheeks and squeezing. 

“Then let’s pick up the pace and see if we can really strain it,” he purred, leaning up to push his tongue into Caleb’s mouth and steal any words he had left. 

Open and throbbing, Caleb was more than happy to agree, knees spread on either side of Molly’s hips as he began to move. Hells, he was eating better than he had potentially in decades with the Nein, but if he kept riding Molly like this he’d put on some proper muscle. 

Maybe enough to have a proper ass for Molly to smack. 

For his part, Molly did his best to encourage Caleb where he could, groping the wizard and guiding him into a fast pace bouncing on his cock. Not the best position to thrust along sat on the bed, legs stretched out, but he managed. 

And when Caleb’s thighs began to tremble with exertion, but neither of them were close... it was easy enough for Molly to spill him onto his back in the sheets, hike up his hips, and take over for a while. 

He’d have worried that the angle was wrong, adjusting just a little until Caleb cried out on every thrust. Quietly at first, soft exclamations of pleasure that quickly grew louder, more needy. 

So Molly took his weeping cock in hand, stroking fast and pounding deeply into the wizard, never really questioning how it was just... so easy to ignore his own need. How easy it was to focus on how goddamn beautiful Caleb looked, hot and squirming on his cock, cheeks flushed and begging. 

A sight fit to make anyone come with just a little work. 

A little more work. 

Was he stroking wrong? Caleb was a mess, hips bucking and keening with tears in his eyes, crying out for more, bucking and jerking as something so very close to an orgasm took over and just as swiftly denied him. 

It was creeping up on Molly now too, the way his cock all but ached with friction even with another handful of lube. The way Caleb’s quivering ass gripped him but didn’t quite pull him over. 

When Molly’s fucking thighs began aching and neither seemed any closer to a release, he began to worry. When he finally found an edge, and sped up, and sped up stroking Caleb too, and they stayed on that edge until he got tired, he remembered the potion. When Caleb could hardly breathe and they actually had to stop to catch their breath, there wasn’t any question left. 

“We shouldn’t have fucking chugged it, should we?” Molly groaned as they lay together, empty bottle cast aside. 

Caleb managed a wry smile, trying to ignore the way every inch of skin burned with overstimulation. 

“I was thinking more we should not have bought a potion of completely unknown origin without asking any questions,” he corrected dryly. Molly groaned what was probably an agreement, tucking closer. 

Even with the fires of want banking back, his erection was a hot, throbbing discomfort that was beginning to border on painful. He wanted to come, but failing that he wanted comfort damn it, and a cuddle would do. Caleb’s hand wandered gently down his back, brushing just above where his tail joined and Molly whined softly. 

Even that touch made his entire groin ache. Caleb snatched his hand away, an apologetic smile on his face and Molly sighed. 

“So... now what?” He asked plaintively. 

Caleb hesitated for a moment. It wasn’t usually his call; they’d all defer to him for a matter of magic, but when it came to the bedroom, Molly never had less than a dozen ideas for what to do next. 

Just the thought of climbing back onto Molly’s cock made his thighs weak. The idea of trying to fuck him... no. Of course, there was one more option. 

Caleb groaned and ran a hand down his face. 

“I think we call Jester,” he admitted with a defeated sigh. Molly’s wholehearted groan summed the situation up pretty well. 

“We’re never going to live this down, are we?” The tiefling asked with a heavy sigh, fighting a grin. Caleb couldn’t help smiling back, one brow raised. 

“This is the worst thing you’ve done?” He wouldn’t have believed it the very first day he’d met Molly. To his credit, the tiefling considered it for a moment, then snickered. 

“Not even close,” he admitted, stretching up to press a smooch to Caleb’s cheek, “where’s your wire?” 

Glancing around the room and doing his best to ignore the burn that was beginning to well in to real pain, Caleb sighed. 

“I think in my coat... on the other side of the room.” 

This sigh was one of Molly’s dramatic best as he hauled himself to his feet, stumbling towards the door. 

“If I have to get up anyway...” and before Caleb could stop him (as if he’d try), he’d hauled the door open and leaned out, bellowing down the hall, “JESTER! WE NEED YOUR TALENTED HANDS, DARLING!” 

“We’re going to get kicked out of this fucking inn,” Caleb groaned, dragging his hands down his face and scrubbing across his grin. 

Content with the sounds of feet on stairs, Molly returned to bed and dropped down beside Caleb. 

“So long as they let me get dressed first, I don’t care.” 

“You care enough to get dressed?” Caleb asked with a slight smile and Molly shoved him playfully. 

“Stop being right,” he demanded lightly and Caleb grinned, letting himself lean into the touch. 

“Stop lying to yourself.” He paused. “Jester will be able to fix this, won’t she?” 

Molly glanced over at him, a slight frown on his face. 

“You’re the one who knows magic, love. I’ve no idea.” He was trying to sound light and airy, unconcerned as usual, but there was a hint of worry. Caleb could see why. 

It had been a little funny for the first hour, but now, rubbed raw and painful? He didn’t even want to come anymore. He just wanted it to stop, no matter how. 

It seemed like the kind of thing a cleric should be able to do? Kind of? 

Whether Jester would have the right spell, or have it prepared for the day... no, he didn’t want to think about it. For one thing, they’d pretty thoroughly alienated the hospital already. It wasn’t like there was an abundance of purple tieflings in Zadash. 

“She should be able to,” he told Molly, wishing he sounded more sure than he felt. It’d be just his fucking luck if she didn’t. 

But hells, Molly was lucky. Maybe they’d balance each other out. 

**Author's Note:**

> HK: I.... am going to celebrate... by falling down, dying, and probably starting another cuddle pile. Short fluff. I want short fluff for a month or so. My asexual ass cannot pump out smut on a schedule forever!


End file.
